Warm Bodies
by BabeBabe
Summary: A teenage zombie living in an airport falls in love and regains something that was lost in him for a long time, but somebody doesn't like it when zombies have hope. Disclaimer: I... don't own anything. By the way I can't find warm bodies in the catagory so I just put in blurb. Don't know what that means...
1. Auhtors Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

HEY EVERYONE! IN THIS FAN FICTION I WILL BE DOING A WARM BODIES STORY IN R'S POINT OF VIEW. SOME THINGS MAY CHANGE FROM SCENE TO SCENE AND THEY WON'T BE EXACT. SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY! AND MAKESURE TO SUBSCRIBE TO MY CHANNNEL: WATERMELONLULU21 (ON YOUTUBE)!

UNFORTUNATLY I HAVE NOT STARTED THE TEXT/STORY YET SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN BUT IN THE MEANTIME STAY TUNED AND HOPE FOR THE BEST.


	2. Wish I Was Human

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_What am I doing with my life? I'm so pale. I should get out more. I should eat better. My posture is terrible, I should straighten up. People would respect me more if I stood up straighter.  
What's wrong with me? I just want to connect. WHY CAN'T I CONNECT WITH PEOPLE? Oh, right. It's because I'm dead. _

_I shouldn't be so hard on myself, I mean. We're all dead._People shuffled around with me with blank stares and gruesome blood on their clothes and mouths. They gave me a slight glance, as if to say : What are you looking at?

_That girl's dead. He's dead. _I thought. _That guy over on the bench - he's definitely dead. These guys look awful._

_I wish I could introduce myself, but I don't remember my name anymore. I mean... I think it started with R, but that's all. I can't remember my name, or my parents or my job-although my red hoodie would suggest I was unemployed. _

As I limped through the walking corpses, a guy with a metal detector flashed me up and down. That's all he ever does. _Sometimes I look at the others and try to imagine what they might of been._

_That woman over there pushing an empty pram - the blood splattered on the seat, rattle shaking on it's own accord - was a mother. Now she's a walking corpse. Like the rest of us._

_The dead man lying on the airport bag carousel was a rich son of the cooperate CEO. Another woman shuffling along in the crowd with a sports uniform on - was a personal trainer.  
_

_I have a hard time piecing together how this whole apocalypse thing happened. It could have been a chemical warfare, or an airborne virus. Or a rabid monkey. But it doesn't really matter because this is what we are now._

This is a typical day for me. Shuffling on the crowds of rotting corpses that look as if they hadn't fed on human in months. I move around, occasionally bumping into people, but unable to apologize. Or say much of anything.

It must have been so much better before, when people could communicate and express their feeling and emotions to one another...

A lot of us have made it our home here at the airport, though we don't really know why. Or where we're going, just that we know this place. Sort of. I mean... People wait at airports, sure I guess, but, what are we waiting for?

I slipped in another hallway, where fluorescent lights flickered, causing shadows to loom and darken. That was when I saw them. Bonies. _Oh man._ We call these guys bonies. They don't bother us much, cause we're dead. But they'll eat anything with a heartbeat. I mean, I will too, but at least I'm conflicted about it. The black skin on the skeleton rippled and squirmed. It was black and shiny like twigs in a campfire. There was nothing a a skeleton with blackened flesh and a deadly wail now.  
We all turn into then some ay. At some point you just give up, I guess. A man sat upright against the wall, a pefect example. his eyes were black around the outside where the sockets would be and he looked dead. Deader than dead. Bonie dead. You just lose all hope. After that there's no turning back.

The man brought his hand to his face and picked at the pale skin to reveal snippets of blackened flesh and rippled tones. _Oh man, that's gross. Stop, stop! Your making it worse._

_Ahh! This is what I have to look forward to. That's kind of a bummer._

_I don't wanna be this way. I'm lonely, and lost. No seriously I'm lost I've never been to this part of the airport before._

_Eventually, I found a familiar area where I saw my best friend. And by best friend I mean the occasional grunt and stare awkwardly at each other. We even have almost conversations sometimes._

_"grrraaahhhhhhnnnn" We both mumble, almost the only coherent thing possible to say._

_Days pass this way._

_"hooooooonnnnnnnnn" he grunted. I started at him. Man, he's a chatterbox._

_But sometimes, we even find the actual words. I lent over, "Hungry," I whispered._

_He lent towards me. "City."_

_After an exchange of glances, I left for the outskirts of the city, my best friend soon following behind._


	3. Hungry

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.  
haha this is so funny but when I first started doing this fan fiction, I didn't know there was a book already out :) Ah well, it's fun to write anyways.**

I walked down a dark alleyway, shrouded my shadows. The other corpses shuffling as well, with me in the lead. Although we can't communicate, we do share a similar taste in food. Traveling in packs kind of make sense, especially when everyone and their grandmother is trying to shoot you in the head all the time.

Five minutes had past and we were still walking down the same alley. God, we move slow, this could take a while.

The only part of new york we can't get into is the middle, where the humans have barricaded themselves in with a huge wall. And out the front are military guards waiting to shoot first, ask questions later so you can see why we stay away from there.

MEANWHILE INSIDE THE WALL

Julie walked past the guards, showing them her negative card and towards her father's HQ. Her friend Nora behind her, her boyfriend Perry in front of her. They were on a rescue mission to a nearby private hospital for medicine and treatments. She walked up to the digital screen, which was almost as large as a theater screen you see at the movies.

Her Dad's image came up, a pale, bald man with large crows feet on either eye. They all stood in a line, acing the screen above them.

Her father began, "Hello, and, thank-you for your service today. In the eight years since this plague destroyed out world..."

Julie lent over to Perry and whispered, "You reckon we're getting this stuff for the cure?"

Perry shook his head and returned his attention to the screen, "No one believes in the cure anymore, Jules."

"...Young volunteers like you, to gather resources from beyond the wall." Her father continued. "But first, a word of caution: Corpses.. they look human but they are not. They do not think, they do not bleed. Weather they were your mother or your best friend, they beyon your help. They are uncaring, unfeeling, incapable of remorse..."

"Sounds like anyone you know, dad." Julie muttered to herself.

"...Just picture them as this." Grigio said as the screen showed a blackened skeleton wailing a furious scream. Grigio continued, "As sons and daughters of possibly the remaining human settlement on earth, you are a critical part of what stands between us and extinction."

Julie couldn't listen anymore, she linked hands with Perry and he looked at her. he let go and guested for her to look at the screen, cowardly fear in his eyes. She watched him as he turned away, astounded.

"...Well good luck, god speed and god bless America."

Nora and Julie whispered, "USA...USA...USA..."

The doors opened and the troop squinted their eyes, guns ablaze, ready for action. Nothing. They set their guns down and walked through. It was an alley, with graffiti of how the dead will rise written on walls with paint and spray cans. Too late for that now.

"Sweet," Nora whispered.


End file.
